por un malentendido
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: kagome descubre a Inuyasha besando a kikio al día después de que ella se le entregó... si Inuyasha no pudiera ir a explicarle las cosas... que pasará,


**Y todo por un malentendido...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos...(para mi desgracia)

**CAP. ÚNICO...**

Kagome se dirigía toda prisa a la época actual, no quería regresar a ese lugar que le dio tantas alegrías pero a la vez las más tristes amarguras.

Flash back...

te amo Inuyasha – dijo ella besando al chico

y yo a ti Kagome – respondió el entre jadeos

Después de aquello solo se escucharon los gritos de placer de dos figuras convertidas en una.

Fin del flash Back...

El momento más feliz de su vida tenía a los árboles del bosque como sus únicos testigos. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al único hombre que ha amado y podrá amar.

Pero el... el la engañó de la forma mas cruel que se pudo imaginar... había saciado sus mas bajas instintos con ella para después irse al lado de su amada Kikio.

Las lágrimas resbalaban gruesas y pesadas sobre sus mejillas. Había sido una tonta al creer que el la amaba sabiendo que su corazón únicamente tenía espacio para la muerta viviente.

hasta nunca... mi amor – dijo al viento y atravesó el pozo para jamás regresar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha corría tras el rastro que dejó Kagome. Sabía a donde iba... al pozo.

Lo mas seguro es que malinterpretara lo que pasó con Kikio. Ella era su vida, lo era desde que se había convertido en suya...

Flash back...

Ambos cuerpos en pleno éxtasis. El de ella convulsionando por el orgasmo y el derramándose en su interior.

Inuyasha lamió el cuello de esta para después enterrar sus colmillos en su piel ahora ella era suya y nadie podía tocarla, mientras que el era tan suyo cono esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco...

Fin del flash back...

Por todo lo que pasó fue a hablar con la mujer que por tanto tiempo amó, o mas bien creyó amar, sin darse cuenta que la que era suya lo seguía de cerca.

Flash back...

en verdad la amas? –

mas que a nada –

antes de que te vallas... puedo pedirte un último favor –

El no respondió, solo se quedó esperando a que ella dijera lo que quería...

dame un último beso... por favor –

El hanyou no se pudo negar, por lo que beso a la chica, esta sonrió y después se fue del lugar.

Pero se aterró al olfatear en el aire el aroma de su mujer mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas.

Fin del flash back...

Seguramente ella solo vio la escena y pensó lo peor. No era para menos después de todo lo que había pasado antes, pero con lo que habían apenas vivido... ¿como pudo desconfiar?.

Entró al pozo, pero este lo rechazó lanzándolo por el aire...

porque?, ¿porque Kagome?¿porque no me quieres escuchar nunca y piensas siempre mal? – el hanyou se arrodilló golpeando el piso mientras sus lágrimas regaban el suelo.

Época actual ...

adiós Inuyasha – Lloraba Kagome con los brazos apoyados en el pozo...

pasaron 3 años en los que Inuyasha se dedicó a buscar la forma de poder atravesar el pozo y cuando lo logró no esperó nunca lo que vio.

Para ella esos 3 años no fueron fáciles. Primero había perdido a su único amor. Después dejó la escuela, para seguir enfrentar a su familia cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y por último sacar adelante a su hijo sin ayuda de su padre...

Pero gracias al cielo había tenido a alguien a su lado. Uno de sus primos había sufrido algo parecido, pero en el caso de el, lo perdió todo. Una mujer le juró amor eterno, estaban casados y tenían un hijo. Pero ella lo abandonó llevándose a su pequeño.

Ahora los dos se apoyaban mutuamente sabiendo sus desgracias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era sengoku...

Inuyasha se dirigía al pozo, por fin alguien le ayudaría a cruzar.

Kikio lo esperaba en el de rodillas orando mientras lloraba de arrepentimiento.

ve con ella, pero solo podrás cruzar una vez, después de esto ya no tengo fuerzas ni para vivir –

en el momento en el que cruzó las almas se desprendieron del cuerpo de barro y este se convirtió en polvo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome estaba con su primo Hideki y su hijo Taisho en el parque...

míralo, ya casi cumple 3 añitos, ¿no es hermoso? –

si, pero aún no se quien es el desgraciado que te hizo sufrir prima –

y nunca lo sabrás, ese hombre quedó en mi pasado –

y mas le vale no aparecer, porque por mi hijo que lo mato – (como si fuera a poder)

lo extrañas? –

si, mucho, solo espero que su madre por lo menos le hable de mi –

el había comenzado a llorar...

no llores, sabes que aquí conmigo y mi hijo tienes a tu familia –

kagome lo abraza, mientras el retira las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para después besar su frente para obtener como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de su prima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha siguió el rastro de Kagome hasta un parque donde la vio platicando con un tipo y al acercarse mas para poderla escuchar mejor la vio abrazarlo y decirle que ella era su familia...

Solo quería salir y matar a ese tipo por acercarse a su mujer, porque aunque el tiempo pasara ella era suya.

Pero algo no se lo permitió, se quedó estático al ver a un niño pequeño darle los brazos a Kagome y llamarla mamá.

Una lagrima solitaria fue limpiada de su majilla para después salir corriendo hacia su época. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, ella había hecho su vida y ahora tenía un hijo que el no separaría de su padre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

buenas noches oka-chan –

buenas noches amor, descansa –

kagome cobijó a su hijo y después salió de la habitación. Justo antes de que pudiera entrar a su cama una presencia llamó su atención y una figura blanca apareció frente a ella.

ki...kikio –

tienes que ir con Inuyasha –

¿para que?, el ya hizo su vida contigo no? –

No, esa noche fue a despedirse de mi, a decirme que te amaba -

Y por eso te besó –

Yo le pedí ese beso... ha pasado los últimos años intentando venir a recuperarte y hoy justamente logró cruzar el pozo –

Y porque no viene y me explica lo que pasó –

Porque el piensa que tu ya hiciste tu vida con otra persona –

Y de donde saca eso? –

De la escena del parque, ve con el, dile la verdad... no se que haga después de esto -.

La figura de Kikio se desintegró para después entrar al cuerpo de Kagome, aquello eran las almas regresando a donde pertenecían.

Inuyasha – se llevó las manos al pecho, sabía que era verdad, las imágenes de ese momento pasaban una y otra vez en su mente ya que las almas que había tenido Kikio se lo permitían.

Fue al cuarto de su hijo y tomándolo en brazos salió y entró al pozo. Al salir fue hacia donde sabía estaba su Inuyasha... el lugar donde se conocieron... el Goshimboku.

Estaba arrodillado con la espada entre las manos apuntando su pecho.

Horrorizada dejó al niño en el suelo y corrió hacia el, que ni cuenta se había dado de que ella estaba en el lugar. Lo abrazó por la espalda arrebatándole la espada haciéndola caer al suelo. El al sentir su tacto solo lloró llevando sus manos hacia las que estaban posadas en su pecho.

porque kagome?, ¿porque me olvidaste?,¿como se hace? Yo no he podido, nunca podré –

yo tampoco –

que dices?, lo vi Kagome, tienes un hijo con otro tipo...

ese niño... – no pudo terminar ya que el niño tallándose los ojos se acercó a su madre.

Oka-chan... ¿porque ese señor tiene las orejas iguales a mi? .-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, el niño.. orejas iguales...

lo que pasa amor es que este señor es tu oyaji – (como si en verdad fuera tan fácil decirle eso a un niño)

oto-chan?... –

si amor -

oka-chan,¿oto-chan vendrá a vivir con nosotros ya? –

no lo se amor, Inuyasha...Inuyasha?? –

Inuyasha salió de trance pero aún no reaccionaba bien...

mi hijo – miró a kagome y después al niño, sus ojitos color miel, su piel blanca y su cabellito azabache, pero no había orejitas humanas por ningún lado. Kagome sabiendo lo que buscaba retiró el gorrito que llevaba y por fin las vio... dos orejitas de perro cubiertas de pelito azabache.

Oto-chan...¿verdad que vendrás a vivir con nosotros? –

Dijo el niño antes de dormirse.

kagome... de ...nuestra primera vez? –

si, nunca he estado con otra persona –

pero... ese hombre ...-

es mi primo –

tu primo? –

claro baka, tu eres y siempre serás el único –

la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hace poco la había creído perdida, pero... ahora sabía que no solo tenía una mujer que lo amaba, sino también un hijo que lo esperaba.

te amo –

y yo a ti –

ya vería como arreglarían donde quedarse, como vivir, o como explicarle a su hijo donde había estado.

Lo único importante ahora era vivir. Vivir todo lo que pueda. Darle a su hijo la vida que el no tuvo, estar al lado de su amada hasta que la muerte los separe, gritarle a los cuatro vientos que por fin no estaba solo... que tenía una familia...

**Fin**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...** hola a todos los que leen espero que pasaran una gran Navidad y que hagan todo lo que se les $··"$ la gana este año..jijijiji... espero que les gustara el fic... me vino a idea de repente y no sabia como hacerle para escribir una historia con ella, pero bueno, ya tengo planeado otro fic que va dedicado a una persona que estimo mucho... espero que lo lean y que les agrade... espero sus reviews..please..(ya me creí mucho..jajaja).. bueno, eso es todo...hasta la prox., besos...

**Atte: Tommy Hiragizawa...ññ**


End file.
